Crimson Tears
by xXxbreezyannxXx
Summary: It was bad to hit, her father had once said, so why did he hit mommy?  Father Leon and daughter one shot


**Crimson Tears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood**

**Warning: Includes violence and possible spoilers?**

She would never be fully sane.

How could she? The death of her mother haunted her dreams, filling her mind with a crimson fog and deepening the void within her heart. Now a grown woman of twenty, she still could not rest without waking in a sticky sweat from some chilling nightmare. Red would cloud her vision, and she would lay awake until her breath had steadied.

Thirty bodies strewn across the church's floor, her mother's carcass laid out to rest before the altar. The flames of the candles scorched the darkness, emitting an orange glow and casting their faces in ghostly shadows.

_Thud thud thud._

It felt as though her heart would burst out from between her ribs, rip apart her flesh and land on the floor for his feet to trample upon. Her stuffed dog slipped from her finger's grasp as she stared into his burning eyes. She didn't understand, in fact she could barely count to thirty three without assistance from her parents. But she knew this was wrong, that it was bad.

She knew he had killed them all.

But why?

"Da…daddy?" she stammered as the tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

He remained silent, unable to rip his gaze from his daughter's face.

"Daddy!" It was more of a plea rather than an inquiry. She could not fathom the true horror that pounded heavily within her veins.

_Why why why_

She could not stop the trembling within her knees. With a tiny fist she wiped away the tears, searching her father's expression for an answer. It gave none.

"Why? Why did you hurt mommy?"

Gradually, her voice rose in pitch escalating to a terrified squeal of bafflement. Loud sobs erupted from her throat and she cried, forgetting the big girl lecture her father had once given when she had started kindergarten. His words were an enigma that she could not solve. It was bad to hit, her father had once said, so why did he hit mommy?

"Daddy!"

Leon Garcia Asturias opened his mouth expecting sound to roll off of his tongue, but nothing came out. Swallowing, he numbly shook his head, unclenching his hands that had tightened into fists. Blood stained his white blouse like blotches of paint. He had always painted with her, it was their favorite activity.

"Isabelle…"

"Why did you hurt mommy?"

_Lie lie lie_

"Listen to me." He made to crouch beside her, but Isabelle flinched and screamed running away from him. She tripped over the arm of a deceased clergyman and fell, scrapping her knees. "Isabelle!"

"No!"

"Please listen," he begged, and suddenly his exterior began to crumble. His tears intermixing with her own as he leaned over her fallen body, but she yelped and slapped at his hand burying her face in the dirtied floor.

"Mommy!"

Rage and despair lit up within his core, igniting a fit of madness. Desperate, he secured a grip on her waist and picked her up as though she was a pillow and he held her tight to his chest. She struggled, gasping loudly as the oxygen was cut from her lungs.

"I love you so much, dammit listen to me!"

_Liar liar liar_

She quaked beneath his touch but he would not let go. "Mommy!"

His hand stroked the back of her head, fingers coiling within ebony curls and pulling tight. Her head yanked up to meet his watery gaze. "Daddy had to do it."

She sucked in a lungful of air, letting out a squeak.

Leon continued, "I did it for me, for you, for us. Don't you understand?" But red-rimmed eyes told him otherwise and in misery he placed her back on the ground, turning away in shame. His wife was dead, his daughter afraid, and his life had concluded in that moment. He could not face the sobbing girl, who had staggered away from him in a panicked frenzy. Isabelle stood before her mother's body, wailing, spluttering, and nearly choking on her own tears.

And it was his entire fault.

He heard them entering the end of the church, their yells reaching his ears before the alarm set off in his head. Standing, he stumbled toward Isabelle, toward the last piece of his shattered life. She had heard them as well, and her frightened cries increased in tenor. She did not run from him, but accepted his rough embrace.

"No," she wept into his chest, hiccupping. He stared blankly ahead, unmoving, accepting his fate. Their footfalls hammered against the bloodied floorboards and men he had never seen before, wrenched his daughter from his arms. He had allowed it but his heart snapped as her tiny hands reached for him.

Infuriated he tried to break from their grasp. "Isabelle!"

"Daddy!"

But it was too late, everything was gone.

He would never be fully sane.

**A/N: Just a really quick one shot of Father Leon and his daughter. I'm really intrigued as to why Leon killed his wife and those clergymen. He may be hot headed, but I never thought of him as evil. Si? **

**Anyways, it was sort of bland but I felt that I needed to write it. I want to know what happened to his daughter! :) **


End file.
